


His Damsel

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Anger, He will fight, Megamind is the King of Metrocity's Underground, Protective, and don't you forget it, anger boy, de-gun, don't touch roxanne, he'll kick you ass, protective Megamind, the usuage of other things on the de-gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Even on the grainy TV, Megamind could see the legitimate fear on Roxanne’s face.





	His Damsel

Even on the grainy TV, Megamind could see the legitimate fear on Roxanne’s face. He thew so much at her, and she never looked at him with more than a bored look, maybe a cocked eyebrow if he was luckily, a small squeak if he could surprise her. But that... that idiot! He didn’t even secure her chair properly-Megamind could see it rocking slightly on the unstable edge-and dear lord he could see just how scared she actually was. 

Roxanne was never scared. This was not right. Dear lord, Metro Man get there faster. 

Megamind huffed, turning in his chair quickly, standing and knocking on the window quickly. the porthole opened, showing Uncle Jeremy. He raised an eyebrow at him, then spotted the TV in the background. “Hm... yard time?” 

“You know exactly whats going to happen.” He huffed, looking back at the TV, scowling as her chair teetered just too close to falling. “He’s an idiot.” 

“Alright. I’ll talk to Warden, get the times matched up for you kiddo.” Uncle Jeremy smiled, and Megamind thanked him before the porthole closed again and Megamind turned back to the TV, settling in his chair again, just in time for her chair to teeter back just a bit too far, despite her attempts to straighten it, and she fell back. 

“NO!” He leapt up to his feet, staring up at the TV, feeling useless in his cell, wishing he was there- and caught a blur white catching Roxanne. He relaxed, settling back into his chair. The blundering oaf he was, at least he was fast enough to catch her. Megamind relaxed into the chair, watching the arrest play out. 

It was over quick, and Megamind watched the after interview, head back against the chair as he watched quietly. It was... interesting, to say the least, seeing it from this perspective. Still, he didn’t fully focus on it, instead catching the other villain in the background being shoved into the cop car. At least he wasn’t the only one being roughed up a bit between the kidnapping site and jail. 

The sound of the port hole opening startled him a bit, but he turned, one eyebrow raised, before letting himself relax a bit upon seeing the Warden. He stood carefully, moving over to the door to look out at him. “Hello...” 

“He doesn’t get yard time for two days. Still gonna be here?” Megamind frowned a moment, before nodding. 

“For this? Of course.” The Warden nodded a bit, leaning against the door a bit, shaking his head. 

“Don’t hurt him too bad, kid, we have to figure out how to explain it all off.” 

“I won’t hurt him. Just... scare him. People have to know that they can’t just... terrorize my damsel in distress. That’s my job.”

“And it has nothing to do with how terrified she was today?” His voice was soft, and Megamind caught a glimpse of Uncle Jeremy walking away from the door, giving them a bit of space and Megamind groaned. 

“Of course it is! She’s never scared with me, dad, he has no clue how to treat a damsel properly. Sure, they’re meant to be in distress, but they’re never meant to be that scared!” Megamind huffed softly, shaking his head. “Honestly. Besides, you’d think he’d do his research.” 

“I think he did, but not nearly enough.” Warden chuckled softly. “Anyone could see she’s the damsel... but you gotta do a bit more to see she’s your damsel.” he raised his eyebrows slightly, smirking, and Megamind growled, sinking under the porthole. 

“That’s not what I meant by thaaaat.” He whined, and listened as Warden chuckled, and the mechanical whir of the door shutting the window let him know it was safe to stand. 

Two more days. He’d be okay with that. 

It was excruciatingly slow, waiting for them to finally announce he was safe to leave his cell for some sunshine, but it was worth it. Led out in chains, shuffling along the wall, he kept a smile on his face. The various Uncles along the way seemed to know what was going on, he figured it was the Warden’s doing, but that was well enough for him. No one stopped the guards to try and talk to him, like they normally would have. he was on a mission. 

The air was nice and cool this time of year, and Megamind hummed, tilting his head back to appreciate the breeze a moment. Uncle Jeremy and Uncle George unbuckled him from his chains, and he smiled, rubbing his wrists lightly and nodding at them both. “Give me... thirty minutes?” he asked softly, and they nodded back at him. 

The guy was easy enough to spot. He had been bragging about the kidnapping, the entire plot as a whole, spouting nonsense about it all being apart of his plan. Megamind huffed softly, shaking his head and moving over to him. At this point, a good amount of the prisoners where either his uncles, had gotten on his bad side before, or had witnessed what happens when you do. In as casual way they could, the blocked the guards view of the two, as Megamind approached. 

“Ahh, the man of the hour.” He grinned, sickeningly sweet, hands behind his back as he bounced over to him, standing up on his toes as he bounced. He wished for his boots for a moment, but he didn’t need to be tall to be threatening. It helped, sure, but it wasn’t what made him scary. 

The guy turned and scoffed. Oh, he really didn’t do his research, did he? He had to know who he was, but not at all who the underworld considered him to be. He glanced around, as if trying to find support, then stood. Megamind hummed, tilting his head up at him, trying to see how much taller he was. He nodded a bit. Seven inches taller wasn’t the tallest he’s had to deal with, but this guy definitely thought it made him scarier. 

“You’re rather lucky! I caught the entire little show with Metro Man and Miss Ritchi-” He hissed out her name, eyes narrowing a bit. “-while it happened, and, normally I wouldn’t spend this much time here, I thought... why not meet this guy? See what he’s all about? After all, he did try to kidnap my damsel.” 

“Your damsel.” He scoffed, shaking his head. “Come pipsqueak, get out of here before you get yourself hurt.” He tried at threatening, and seemed actually surprised when Megamind simply titled his head back and laughed. Finally, he moved his hands form behind his back, tilting his head a moment. 

“You know... if you had done a bit more research on what you were getting into in Metrocity.” Megamind titled his head a bit, smirking at him. “If you had taken a few seconds, asked around about everything... you wouldn’t be in this mess. I would be long gone... and you wouldn’t have to deal with me.” 

“Sure, kid.” Megamind frowned, eyes narrowing. He was not allowed to call him that. Warden, sure, his uncles, maybe, but this hasbeen? No. “You’re all bark and no bite. Why don’t you get out of here before I really loose my temper?” 

Megamind huffed, shaking his head. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” With that, he shifted, leaning over and plucking Uncle Don’s water bottle-thank god for him always having that with him, though now that he thought about it, this was not the first time he had to do something like this, and Don always had been helpful-from his back pocket, shifting and pouring a bit onto his hand. 

In his hand, his de-gun grew into existence. He usually kept a spare on his hand, dehydrated down for when he was here. Don’s water bottle was much better than having to lick his hand, at least. He had to do that once or twice. He could, if he wanted, get the cubes down to nothing, but he had a habit of loosing those. So he kept that idea for this de-gun, stuck against his palm. Now, however, he twirled it in one finger, bounced it to the other hand and spun the dial. As it spun, he lifted it up to point at the villain. 

“All bark? Why don’t we see what setting this gun lands on? Could be something as simple as decoupage, or... it could be the death ray...” Megamind’s grin grew feral, eyes shining as he leaned forwards, spinning the dial again with his thumb, keeping it pointed securely at his chest. “Now, why don’t you sit down?” 

“Fuck y-” Megamind shifted, pressing it against his chest and pressed the trigger down. Debilitate caused him to shake and collapse into the chair. Megamind moved the gun, grinning. 

“So you do know how to follow instructions! Good job!” He grinned, leaning forwards, pressing the gun into his chest again, tilting his head. “Now. Listen to me. As long as I am the King, you are not getting out of this prison. Trust me. I am ready to break out at any second, which means I have brain bots patrolling the area. Which means, I can prevent prison breaks. Especially from those who piss me off. However, if you do manage to get past them, which I doubt, remember this. Roxanne Ritchi is off limits. You lay a hand on her-” He stopped the dial, turning it so he could read ‘De-ath ray’ neatly printed on the side. “-you’ll discover how hard my bite actually is.” 

Megamind leaned back, humming softly and turning the secondary dial on the side a moment, before titling his head, turning it back, twisting the main dial around until it hit debilitate again, and shot him, square in the chest, just for the fun of it, before once again turning the secondary dial, first using decoupage on the gun, then dehydrate, humming as he felt along his palm until he found the tiny cube that signified his de-gun. 

With that, he turned, moving back over to Uncle Jeremy and Uncle George. “I’d like to go back to my cell now.” He grinned, holding out his wrists, letting himself be cuffed and walked back in. 

Once inside, Uncle Jeremy leaned over to his shoulder. “Sixteen minutes kiddo. New record.” Megamind beamed.


End file.
